injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cthulhu (Injustice: Hearts of Darkness)
|}So awakens the Great Old One... Biography ''Injustice: Hearts of Darkness The Great Dreamer, the Sleeper of R'lyeh, and the High Priest of the Great Old Ones: those are what Cthulhu is. A horrific deity that destroyed stars and plagued the minds of many, Cthulhu rested in his city of R'lyeh, awaiting for his freedom. After an influx of chaotic energies reached R'lyeh, the Great Old One awakens in fury and attraction. Truly, the darkest hour of Chaosworld is coming... Events of ''Injustice: Hearts of Darkness Like the other villains in the expansion pack, Cthulhu doesn't have much in particular to the story of the game. Although so, Chaos states that Cthulhu was one he did not "invite" and his presence was an anomaly, hinting that Cthulhu willingly came to Chaosworld to investigate the reason of his awakening. Further dialogues with Chaos also implies that even the in-game Cthulhu is only his avatar. ''Injustice: Hearts of Darkness'' Cthulhu is the last character unveiled for Injustice: Hearts of Darkness, having his own trailer released in the middle of 2019. Cthulhu is meant to be a surprise character and a sweet farewell to the fans after finishing the game's advance. Cthulhu is downsized for this game due to the fact that he is the largest character in the game. Nevertheless, his downsizing still results in him being the largest playable villain, nearly rivaling the titanic Boss Rush villains. Cthulhu is categorized as a power user. Unlocking Cthulhu isn't all that simple like the pack's villains. Instead of purchasing him for 40,000 credits, the player needed to unlock every other villains before buying him. Once gaining every villains in-game, Cthulhu is available to buy for 100,000 credits. Such expensive cost is due to Cthulhu's undoubtedly overpowered nature (only offset by his slow speed). Buying Cthulhu yields two achievements, the first one being He Who Sleeps (awarded for unlocking him) and Evil Unleashed (awarded for having every characters in-game). As said, Cthulhu is the largest villain featured in-game aside from the Boss Rush villains. His damage statistic is the highest among the villains and his health is higher than every playable villains, having a whopping 400% health rate compared to most villains' 200%. If it's not for his status as the slowest villain, Cthulhu would be the strongest playable villain ever. His attacks deal massive damage when they connect, and even if they're blocked the enemy will suffer health loss equal to being hit by a normal villain's attack unblocked. Character Trait Special Moves Throw Character Select Screen Combo Breaker Clash Critical Strike Super Move Introduction Outro Ending Achievements Dialogues See Cthulhu's dialogues here. Trivia *To expand the dynamics of Cthulhu's interactions, the Great Old One is capable of human speech in game with several fictional dialects of his own thrown in to ensure his authenticity. He is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes, providing all his voice-overs except for his ending. *Cthulhu is the only character from HP Lovecraft's works featured in-game. *Before his reveal, Cthulhu's slot used a placeholder slot that had the icon of a normal man. Needless to say, nobody expected who's coming afterwards. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Jacky 50A Category:Power Users Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters